


Paranoia

by NaliaThePotato (orphan_account)



Series: Paranoia [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: End all tags, Gay, H2OVanoss - Freeform, M/M, blahblahblah, i fucking hate tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NaliaThePotato
Summary: The guys play around while drunk. It's all fun and games until they get a strange text from an unknown number. They will be forced into things that can put them all in danger.





	Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> Read this, the name might confuse you  
> Firstly; this is a series. The first few parts are funny, then it gets scary.  
> here are the rules  
> Paranoia is a game where you sit in a circle with a group of friends. You ask the person directly to your right a question where the answer is the name of one of the people in the circle. A coin is then flipped, if heads, then the question is revealed, if tails then the game moves on and no one besides the person who initially asked the question and the person who asked it get to know it. It's just like telephone if you've ever heard of that game before.

Jonathans Point of View

~

The guys and I hobble over to a table, laughing and giggling on the way.

We were going to play a game called Paranoia, we're all drunk and bored and just want something exciting to do

"Jonathan" Evan called out 

I hiccuped "What?"

"Get the um- Wine bottle"

I nodded and grabbed the bottle, grinning.

We sat down on the chairs at the table and got ready to start but Marcel was looking for a coin so we needed to wait

"Hurry the fuck up-" Tyler hiccuped, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Yeah- Yeah,... Oh shit, found one!" 

He hurried back and we leaned in, ready to play.

[We sat in this order; (Marcel, Me, Brock, Evan, Brian, Tyler, David (Nogla), and Craig)]

"Spin the bottle Luke" I said

He grumbled but spun it

 It landed on Brock so Brock had to ask Evan a question

He turned and whispered a question in his ear

Evan grinned and leaned back, "Jonathan, definitely"

Brock flipped the coin and it landed on tails, so he didn't have to say the question out loud

Next was Evan

He thought for a moment before turning to Brian and quietly ask him the question

 Brian scrunched his nose in disgust

"Ugh, that's weird, um... Brock, he has the cleanest face after all" He said, as he took a swig of the wine

The coin flipped head

"Question was, 'Whos face would you seductively lick' " Evan said

Brock and I laughed

Brian turned to ask Tyler next

He hummed to himself, thinking

When he thought of it, he grinned and turned to him

Tyler turned red and frowned

"What the fuck kind of question is that?! I-" Tyler began but Nogla interrupted

"Man up, Butt hurt, Just say it and go on with the game" He said, slurring

He was the most drunk

"fine, I pick Craig"

The coin flipped heads and Brian grinned

"Question was-" Before he could finish, Tyler tackled Brian

"Brian I swear to fuck, I'll kill you" He threat

Brain just laughed

"Sure buddy, question was, 'Who would you be gay for'" 

Tyler punched him, infuriated

Brian glared at Tyler, but did nothing

"Wow Brian, I'm impressed, you seem to be handling this well" Brock complimented

Brian blushed but shrugged

Craig just laughed and giggled, being too drunk to care

Suddenly Evan rushed up and ran to the bathroom

"There goes my puke Buddy, keep playing" I say, getting up after him

 When I got there he was leaning over the toilet puking his stomach out

I kneeled next to him and patted his back

"Oh Fuck..." He groaned

"Yeah yeah, I feel like shit too" I said

From inside the bathroom I heard howls of laughter coming from the guys

"Oh shit, what the fuck?! That's fucking twisted!" Luke shouted

He wasn't playing but he liked watching and interfering

"You good Evan?" I asked, as I said this, I heard cat whistles and taunting

"GETSOME" Brian shouted

He nodded, so I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his seat

"Alright guys, what happened?"

"Well, turns out Nogla would murder Tyler and Craig would kiss Tyler" Luke explained

Evan groaned and laughed 

"Alright- Marcel, Letsa go" Craig hiccuped

"Ah, i got one!" Craig declared 

He whispered the question in his ear 

Marcels ear tips turned pink 

"But the person isn't even here!!" He whined

Craig rolled his eyes and whispered yet again into his ear

"Wtf, I'm straight.... i don't know... I'd say Evan but... I guess im going for... Um... Tyler?"

For a drunk guy, he seemed way too calm

Craig flipped the coin, and got tails

He groaned

"awww"

Marcel had a little victory "Yes!"

Nogla coughed

"Um, ye better get goin', my moms going to kill me if i get there passed 12" 

"Alright Johnnie boy, you ready?" Marcel asked

I take the wine bottle from Evan and take a big swig out of it

"Hell yeah, im ready to piss my pants!" I say

Marcel thought for a second

"Ooh" He said, grinning like a mad man

 _"Who would you be a slut for?"_ Marcel whispered in my ear

I blushed insanely 

"Marcel! What's wrong with you?!" I asked

He shrugged 

"Just say your answer" 

I looked around, my eyes immediately landing on Evan first.

I shiver at the thought of being trapped under him. I can almost feel his heat radiating off him, his grip strong on my hands, and the feeling of being completely empowered 

I shake my head

No, That's not how you think if your friends, you're just drunk, very drunk

"Well... I guess that would be Evan, as much as i hate to admit it" I confess

Marcel startes giggling like a mad man 

"just shut up and flip the damn coin" i said

I look at Evan, who saw me looking and raises his eyebrow

I shrugged, grinning

 Marcel flippes the coin, getting tails 

Everyone groaned

"Awe! Thats no Fun!!" Craig said

"Yeah, but they are the rules" Brian said, dejected

I frowned 

"Why is everyone so bummed" i asked

They didn't respond, just complained some more

After a fee more rounds Brock declared its time to go

"Well, we should get going" Brock said, getting Evans keys

Everyone got up, muttering in agreement 

I went with Evan, Brock and Brian 

The rest went with Luke

The drive to our houses was chatty and goofy as usual 

"Alright guys, this is my stop, have a good night!" Brock said

It was pretty irresponsible of Brock to let Evan drive, he was pretty drunk

We waved him goodbye 

"So, you gonna tell me the question that you answered using my name?" Evan asked

I shrugged

"Are _you_ going to tell me?" I asked

"Mmm, sure. He asked who I thought I had the nicest ass besides myself" He said

I laughed

"I think Bryce does but that good boy wasn't there to have fun" I said shamelessly

He shrugged

"I told you mine, now tell me yours" He said

I blushed 

"Fuck off... He asked who I'd be a slut for" I said, cringing

Evan smirks smugly

"We can arrange that" 

I looked at him with wide eyes

 "Um.. Neat" I said as I mentally face palmed

"Well here's your stop, good night!" He winked

I rolled eyes

"Alright smart ass, get going" 

Evan drove off

 I walked into my house, stomped up the stairs and threw myself on my bed 

"Neat?! What the actual fuck!!! I'm so stupid!!" I half shouted

"Barely realized?" Janette asked

"Not helping Jen." I said, rolling my eyes for what seems like the 5th time

My sister laughed and sat next me

"Firstly, are you drunk? Secondly, what did you do now?" She asked

I look at my sister, looking at her through drunk eyes

I never wondered why men always chase her (like Luke), its pretty obvious why

Her big cyan blue eyes, long coffee colored hair, pretty curves and feminine posture, even I would go for her, but she's my sister and that's all I see her as

These days its just us and my friends against the world

Mom and Dad are always on business trips, since we were 5 

So the past 11 and a half years we've had a nanny which is how we met my friends

Our nanny Luke's mom, so naturally she'd bring him over to play with us, we've been close ever since then

From him I met Ryan, and they met Bryce from me. Miss Patterson (our nanny) enrolled us in Luke's school and from there we met everyone else, except Evan. He came along 2 year s after as a transferred student from Canada.

I saved him from the bitch known as Cindy and we became best friends after a couple months

We like it like this, sure Jen and I miss mom and dad sometimes but we've gotten used to it

"Yes I'm Drunk, and we played Paranoia and I told Evan something and he responded with a flirt and I said " Neat "!!!" I said

Janette laughed

"Its too bad you're not going to remember this tomorrow" she said

I sighed in relief

"True!" I said

I laughed with her for a moment before feeling the sudden urge to throw up

"Oh... Shit!" 

I ran to the bathroom and began to throw up

"Fuck-" 

She pat my back 

"Yeah, yeah, I feel like shit too" 

I grinned at that

"Ew! You have puke on your face! Clean up before smiling at me!"

I cleaned up and gave her a hug

"Ugh, love ya sis" I said

"Yeah, love you too, now go to sleep. Its a school day" She said

"Alright, night mom!!" I joked 

She laughed, closing the door

I shut my eyes, forcing my mind to shut off and after a long 5 minutes,I finally drifted off into a deep sleep

 

 


End file.
